1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved form of contoured fabric seat covers for covering bench seat assemblies of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years automotive vehicle seat covers have been provided as aftermarket accessories for use with automotive vehicles. Conventional seat covers are provided either to upgrade factory seat covers in order to improve the appearance of the vehicle seats, or as a covering to conceal original seat covers which have deteriorated with use.
Many conventional automotive vehicle seat covers are designed to accommodate a number of different vehicles. Consequently, such covers are generally constructed as loose fitting, shroud-like structures which only generally conform to the shape of the automotive vehicle seat which is to be covered. Conventional covers are frequently constructed overly loose so as to be able to cover as many different types of vehicle seats as possible. One exemplary cover of this type is a cover formed as a real or simulated sheep skin.
One significant problem with conventional seat covers for automotive vehicles is the pronounced tendency for such covers to slide upon the seat. This not only detracts from the appearance of the covered seat, but more importantly presents a significant safety hazard when the vehicle stops suddenly or swerves in traffic. In such situations a person seated on such a conventional cover is much more likely to slide into the vehicle dashboard or windshield than will a person seated in an automotive vehicle seat without a conventional cover.